


Jegulus Yule Ball-maybe

by pottahlover55



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Depression, Happy Ending, James Potter Being an Asshole, M/M, Regulus Black Lives, Regulus Black Needs a Hug, not on purpose though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottahlover55/pseuds/pottahlover55
Summary: Regulus is waiting for James to ask him to the Yule Ball. If only he knew it wasn’t him James wanted to ask...
Relationships: Regulus Black & Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black & Severus Snape, Regulus Black/James Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 105





	1. Wait. He asked you to the Ball?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Regulus Yule Ball](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221744) by [heythereshipfreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak). 



> please go check out the original I just wanted to make a more in depth version of what I think would be going through Regulus’ head when he found out❤️❤️
> 
> Also this is in Regulus’ POV

I pace my dorm room wondering why James was so busy all of a sudden. Why hasn’t he asked me to the Yule Ball yet? Is he ashamed of me? I shake my head to get rid of those thoughts. He was just studying. Severus burst in though the doors

”C’mon Lily wants to get her dress for the Ball and you’re coming with us” Sev says while grabbing his wallet and wand.

I follow his lead and we meet up with Lily

”Hey Lily” I say with a small smile my thought still wandering to James since when did he study?

”Hey Reggie” Lily reply’s before we continue to walk to Hogsmade. We step into the warm dress shop when I hear a couple of girls talking

”Girls. Sirius just asked me to the ball” She said I peak over and see a girl with Red Hair smiling wide. 

_“no he didn’t”_ I thought because I saw him ask Remus to the ball

”Oh my god! Well Remus Lupin asked me to the ball so I don’t know what I should wear now” The blond girl said

I was confused. Remus said yes to Sirius

”Well.” The girl with raven black hair says “James Potter asked me to the ball. Probably realizing he made a mistake dating the Slytherin kid” 

I stop short. James asked someone else to the dance?! No! I shook that from my head she was lying

”Let’s go there’s nothing good here” The blond girl says before they leave

”Reggie you ok?” Lily asks while showing me her stunning dark blue dress

”You look amazing Lily! Yea I’m ok” I answer 

Lily smiles and pays for her purchase and we go to Honeydukes and buy some sweets before we go to The Three Broomsticks

I was still frustrated at what I heard those girls say so I downed some shots of Fire Whiskey and walk out. The alcohol not doing much since I’m a heavy weight

As I approach the school I notice James and Sirius sitting together by the lake

Didn’t Sirius say he had a date with Remus today? Didn’t James say he was studying today?

I walk closer to hear what they’re talking about

”You need to tell him eventually James. I hate seeing Reggie like this.” Sirius says

”I know. Just a little while longer and then I’ll tell him. Please Sirius you’re my best friend help me keep it from Reggie for a little while more” James pleaded 

“Fine. Just hope you don’t cause any harm. God knows he doesn’t need anymore of that in his life” Sirius says

The raven haired girl walks up to James hugs him from behind and kisses him before saying

”I can’t wait to go to the ball with you James”

It felt like I was underwater I couldn’t hear and the bag of sweets I bought for James fell from my hands

”Reggie! There you are we’ve been looking everywhere for you” I distantly hear Lily say feeling her hand on my shoulder. My eyes were glued onto James and that girl though

James and Sirius turn around when they hear Lily. James’ eyes widen at the sight of me. I could feel the tears falling down my face my legs numb I start to run. I run away as fast as I can to the one place James can never find me


	2. I can explain!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is James’ POV this time

The day was going pretty good my surprise for Regulus was going perfect as he thought I was studying again today. Honestly since when did I study.

”You sure avoiding him is a good idea James?” Sirius asks as we sit and discuss our plan

”If I don’t I’m gonna tell him without meaning to tell him Pads” I say honestly but I couldn’t help but feel bad. I never wanted to hurt Reggie

”Whatever you say Prongs” Sirius says throwing a pebble into the lake watching the water ripple

After a while Sirius speaks up again

”You need to tell him eventually James. I hate seeing Reggie like this” He points out 

I nod slightly while throwing another pebble

”I know. Just a little while longer and then I’ll tell him. Please Sirius you’re my best friend help me keep it from Reggie for a little while more” I plead with my best friend

“Fine.” Sirius concedes “Just hope you don’t cause any harm. God knows he doesn’t need anymore of that in his life”

Sirius and I sat in silence by the lake when someone comes up and kisses me, at first I thought it was Reggie so I kissed back. She pulls back and starts talking and that’s when I realize it’s not Regulus

”I can’t wait to go to the ball with you James” she says sweetly I look at her confused before I hear Lily

”Reggie there you are! We’ve been looking everywhere for you”

Sirius and I turn around to see Regulus standing still and staring at us his eyes welling up with tears

”Regulus?!” I ask surprised but he’s already taken off. I stand there shocked for a moment before turning to the girl

”Who are you?” I ask

”Maria” the girl says with a confused look “You asked me to the Yule Ball and said you wanted to date me” she says

”No I didn’t” I say looking at Sirius confused

”Yes you did! If you’re acting like this because you’re “boyfriend” saw us kissing it’s not funny” she says angrily 

“No. I didn’t ask you to the ball. I haven’t asked anyone” I say my confusion growing

The girl stomps off angrily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated


	3. I wish it wasn’t true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Regulus’ POV and Snape’s POV enjoy

I was sitting in my bed the curtains drawn around me a silencing charm around my bed so nobody can hear me as I sob on my bed trying to think of if I did something to make James do that to me

I hear someone walk in and I put on some glamour and remove the silencing charm just as Severus pulls the curtains back

”You ok Reg?” he asks

I smile at my best friend “I’m perfectly fine”

”You’re not fine Reg. I know you” Sev says with a firm stare

“I’m fine Sev. It doesn’t matter. I should’ve known when James said he was studying. He never studies.” I say not letting any emotions show. Blacks don’t cry. 

“I know you’re not fine Regulus so stop acting like it’s not a big deal!” Severus says angrily 

“Get away from me. I’m perfectly fine and nothing is wrong. Go tell James I’m happy he’s got a girlfriend! Go hex him if it’ll make you feel any better!” I say angrily glaring a him

Severus turns around and leaves the room. I take a deep breathe and repeat the one thing mother says to me every time I see her

”Black’s don’t cry”

I block out everything and make myself a stone wall I take off the glamor and take a shower and clean myself before leaving my dormitory again and head to dinner 

**SNAPE’S POV**

I leave the dormitory and hear Regulus mumble a simple phrase

”Black’s don’t cry”

I hear the shower turn on and I march back out to where Potter and Older Black still were anger flowing through my veins. I lock eyes with Potter

”Stupify!” I say it hits Potter square in the chest before I turn to the older Black “Flipendo!” He falls back as well

”Severus!” Lily says

”Regulus wants me to tell you, he’s happy you have a girlfriend” I say before storming off to find my best friend

”I don’t have a girlfriend” I hear Potter yell at me

”Really?” I shot back “Because my best friend is saying he’s perfectly fine after watching you make out with a random girl. He said something that I know Sirius will know the phrase “Black’s don’t cry” sound familiar?!”

Sirius stopped short “He said what?” he whispers

”Black’s don’t cry” I answer 

Neither boys move and I storm off and go to the great hall where I find Regulus eating dinner like nothing happened except the smile he usually wore was absent. He was a true replica of his father

**REGULUS’ POV**

I sit at the Slytherin table and start to eat when out of the corner of my eye I see Severus sit next to me. 

“Severus” I greet my friend 

“Regulus” he greets me back 

We don’t talk for the rest of the time and just eat our food. I feel someone else sit by me. I don’t turn my head I can tell that it’s Sirius

”Reggie. Please don’t become like our parents” Sirius pleads desperately 

“I’m going to bed. I’ll see you later Severus” I say standing up and leaving

”Regulus!” Sirius calls after me

I ignore him and leave the great hall when I bump into that raven haired girl

”You’re pathetic” she says

”Thanks” I mumble to her before I continue walking thinking on her words. I really was pathetic. Oh well, at least she had James

At least one of us got something out of this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated also sorry if the chapters are short


	4. Pathetic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regulus’ POV still because i have so much angst in my system that I need to let out so i’m sorry

I hold back my tears at the words the girl said to me. ‘Black’s don’t cry’ I repeated to myself over and over again until I was finally in my dorm.

I pull out my homework and start it almost halfway done when Sev walks in, James Potter behind him 

“Get out Potter. I’m trying to do my homework” I say without looking up

”How did you know it was me?!” James said suddenly

”Sev walks in and hops on his bed. Crouch just comes to bug me. You just stood there like an idiot like you usually do when you see me in the library” I say angrily “Now get out” 

I hear James leave and I let out a sigh holding back the tears ‘Black’s don’t cry’ I repeat to myself over and over

”Reg?” I hear Severus ask

”What?” I snap

”Never mind” Sev snaps back

I close my eyes for a moment and decide I should write my parents and tell them they were right. So I start to write 

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_You guys were right. It was improper to date the Potter boy. It was a horrible decision and I regret it. I hope you’ll accept my apology and help me to get back on the right path as I know I should have stayed on. I deeply apologize for my actions and words. I’ll see you at Christmas if you want me there_

_Your Son_

_Regulus Arcturus Black_

I finish writing and look at it feeling my heart break again but I force away the pain and head towards the owlrey. I walk in there and hear someone sobbing. I realize it James. My eyes well up but I force them down and march past him

”Reg” James says in a broken voice

”What Potter” I growl at him

”Please. I didn’t know about anything that happened I swear” James says

”Really you were kissing that girl back” I bite out bitterly

”I thought she was you” 

“You’ve been avoiding me for a couple weeks”

”I was planning something”

“You have excuses for everything don’t you Potter” I growl

”Not everything” James mumbles almost to quietly for me to hear

”What were you planning?” I ask before calling my owl down so I can send my letter

”A surprise for you” the letter slips from my fingers at those words

”You’re lying” I grit through my teeth not wanting to accept it while I pick up the letter but James already grabbed it and opened it and read it

”Reggie?” the pain in his eyes shining through breaking my heart

Tears spill down my face as I look at him and I run away. The letter in my hand and owl on my shoulder

I send the letter and wipe my tears away and go finish my homework

Its only a couple days later when I get a letter a breakfast

_Regulus Arcturus Black,_

_Your father and I are very proud of you for getting rid of those blood-traitors and half-breeds and such. We accept your apology Regulus, but the house will be full this Christmas you will have to remain at Hogwarts. I’m sorry it has to be like this but I know you’ll be fine. Remember Black’s don’t cry_

_Toujours Pur_

_Walburga and Orion Black_

I feel my heart sink as I read the letter. I know Sirius will hate me after this but then again Sirius already hated me before I started dating James. It would be just fine. I find my cousins and tell them the news the all hug me and welcome me back. I don’t turn around to see if any of the Marauders are looking at me

I didn’t want to know 


	5. Don’t Let Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Let me know if there are any other fic ideas you guys wanna see 
> 
> This chapter will be a mix of both Regulus’ and James’ POV
> 
> Enjoy guys<3

I stare at Regulus from across the great hall where he was sitting with his cousins. He must have sent that letter after all. I felt my heart clench begging for Regulus to just look over his shoulder for a second. He didn’t.

I watch as Regulus stands up and walks out of the great hall with his cousins, I guess my surprise wasn’t going to happen. I poke at my food until Severus sits across from me

”Go through with it. I’ll get him to the Room” before he stands up and walks away

I stare at Sirius before smiling. This was gonna work

I pace the Room of Requirements anxiously wondering if Snape was being for real about being Reg.

**REGULUS’S POV**

I sat on my bed on the night of the Yule ball planning to stay there all night

”C’mon Reg!” Severus pleaded “I don’t wanna be alone”

”I don’t want to go Sev” I say my patience running thin

”I know you’re mad about Potter cheating on you so come to the ball and sleep with someone else to get back at him” Severus was trying way too hard

”I’m not like that Sev” I mumble

”Please!” He pleads again

”Ugh! Fine!” I say standing up and getting into my robes before walking with Severus to the great hall when he stops me

”I forgot my wand! I’ll be right back just wait here” Sev says running back to the common room

I sigh to myself wishing I could just be alone again, I just wish none of this happened

A door appears to my right startling me. I was tempted to ignore it but my curiosity got the better of me. I walk in and I’m met to Christmas decorations everywhere and James standing in the middle of it all

”This was the surprise?” I ask softly tears welling up in my eyes

”Yea, I’m so sorry Reggie. I never meant or want to hurt you. Ever, I mean unless you ask for it, but that’s not the point” James rubs the back of his neck nervously

I smile at James “Thank you James” I say sincerely pulling James into a kiss. I pull back after a while “What about that girl though?”

”Oh! Well you see Peter brewed some polyjuice potion and stole some of our hair and asked those girls out as us” Sirius says rounding a corner “Don’t worry though, Severus already beat him up”

My friend comes around the corner and I smile at him before turning back to James 

“Why did you even do this?” I ask

”It’s our anniversary” James says with a smile on his face 

“Happy Six Months” I say hugging James close.

It was the best night ever

**JAMES’S POV**

I hear the door creak open as Regulus walks in slowly before spotting me. My hands were all sweaty from my nerves. I wiped them on my trousers 

“This was the surprise?” Reggie’s eyes were sparkling with unshed tears

”Yep. I’m so sorry Reggie. I never meant or want to hurt you. Ever, unless you ask for it, but that’s not the point” I rub the back of my neck nervously

Regulus smiles at me “Thank you James” He says before pulling me in our lips connecting. All too soon he pulled away though “What about that girl though?” he asks

”Oh! Well you see Peter brewed some polyjuice potion and stole some of our hair and asked those girls out as us.” Sirius informs his little brother as he walks out from the corner he was hiding in “Don’t worry though, Severus already beat him up” Regulus turns around as Snape walks in with a small smile on his face

Regulus turns back around to me with a bright smile

”Why did you do this?” Regulus asks looking at me

I smile at him “It’s our anniversary”

”Happy six months” Regulus says pulling me back into another hug

It was the best night ever

**A COUPLE WEEKS LATER**

_Walburga and Orion Black,_

_I am writing you to tell you, that you will have to find a new heir to the most ancient and noble house of Black as I no longer want to be a part of your household. I would also like to tell you I am moving out and will be coming this summer with some Aurors to pick up my things along with some of Sirius’ stuff. You make one wrong move while I’m in that house and I will make sure you are locked up in Askaban forever._

_Regulus Arcturus Black_

Regulus looks up at me with a bright smile before calling an owl over to send the letter to his parents. 

Regulus and Sirius were both moving in with me and never going back to where they had grown up. 

“I love you” Regulus says as he watches the owl fly away

”I love you too Reg” I say hugging him close

Everything was going to be ok. I could feel it

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated have a wonderful day i love you all❤️❤️❤️


End file.
